


Let's make a deal

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Merle and Daryl pull up to Dale, Jim and Shane who are tinkering with the cars and are willing to make a deal in order to get to use the tools and have some of their water. Merle of course has been pretty good at making deals all his life, but the only thing he has left of any worth is his younger brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a deal

Daryl supposes he should be used to it by now, but now matter how many times the words come out of Merle’s mouth, he finds himself hurt every time. He knows this whole situation means they have to do a lot of things to get by, no one was willing to take in two rednecks for long, so trading had become a part of their lifestyle and after the food and Merle’s medication stash had run out there was only one thing left to trade.

“Fuck or a suck. Both if you throw in some water.” Merle shrugs nonchalant about the whole thing, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in Daryl’s direction and in that moment Daryl really hates his fucking brother. Sure it wouldn’t be the first time, but that didn’t make it any easier to stop the word whore from echoing around his head at what he had become. Chewing on his thumbnail he stays hunched against the side of their truck, eyeing the group of three men and though he knows he’ll be willing after the initial moments, right now he debates for the twentieth time if he could just run and survive on his own.

Merle is grinning, going through the finer details of their deal and gesturing to the truck, the tools they group of men had and going on about some of the other items they could use. Daryl knew the tactic, throw out the deal and then pad it out so it doesn’t seem so sudden and desperate, as if this whole thing was no big deal really. Scuffing his boots against the ground he wraps his free arm around his waist, continuing to chew on his thumb as one of the group turns to look at him.

There’s three of them, two older guys, one with a fucking dumb hat, the other looking grimy and like he could use a good meal. But the one watching him can’t be more than a few years older than himself, he’s well built, looks to be in good shape and is looking at him in a way that could only mean he’d already sealed the deal in his mind. Daryl knows he ain’t much to look at but it seems that the end of the world has lowered people’s standards and most of the groups they encountered took them up on their offer.

A part of him supposes he should be grateful for that fact, at least they had some bargaining power with him, fuck if he looked anything like Merle the truck would have stayed busted four fucks ago. Least they could keep going and heck it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it at the time, it was just fucking humiliating to be used as a bargaining chip all the time, especially when it was over and they were driving off with their supplies and Merle would always promise him that was the last time. He always believed him for a while, but it was never the last time.

“Course there’s a few rules. We get the goods upfront first; I stay on watch the whole time and no second rounds unless you pay for it. No kissing, his shirt stays on at all times, and any marks you wanna leave will cost you a box of ammo extra. ‘sides from that anything goes so long as you don’t break him.” Merle shrugs and fuck Daryl hates this par the most, the build up and the debate, at least when he’s in the middle of it he doesn’t have to think at all. Tugging on the bottom of his shirt he checks he’s fully covered, not willing to have any questions about why that rule was in place when everything else was fair game.

The three guys are watching him, glancing between he and Merle with questions in their eyes and a look of uncertainty. Daryl knows they’ll say yes, he can see it in the way they hesitate and usually unless they protested immediately it meant they were considering it. Chewing on his thumb he kick at the dirt, hating the way he can feel their eyes on him and when they all share a look between them he can see any protests dying between them, there’s a quiet nod and then the younger guy is grabbing their tools and some water bottles, tossing them at Merle and jerking his head for Daryl to come on over.

He can feel Merle’s smirk when he goes past, shrugging off the clap of his brother’s hand to his shoulder and pretending he’s not already blushing over this whole thing. It was wrong of him to do such a thing to survive, but there was a part of him, the more animal part of him that really doesn’t mind this at all. They all get what they need from it and there’s no blood spilt unless someone pays for it, so it works well enough for the moment.

There’s no point introducing himself, this isn’t about him being a person, it’s about him being a willing participant and he can do that for them. The group of men seem to have decided on an order and Daryl isn’t surprised when the guy about his age sits on the hood of their car, sitting back and watching the show first. Figures, he looked the type to want to oversee everything before getting his own turn. Glaring at him a little he keeps his shoulders straight, letting his thumb fall from his mouth and keeping his chin up, refusing to look like a victim for the moment, especially not when he sees what’s printed on the guy’s baseball cap. King County Georgia Sheriff’s department. Great, he got to get fucked over by the law in more ways than one.

First though he’s got the two older guys looking over him, both of them looking hesitant and fuck he hates when they have second thoughts, he’d rather get this over and done with quicker. “Come on Darylina, ain’t got all day!” His brother calls from behind him and Daryl rolls his eyes, flicking his middle finger up over his shoulder before dropping to his knees in front of one of the guys. If they weren’t going to make the moves then he’d do it for them and right now he doesn’t know if the oldest guy’s hips would manage a good fuck, so a suck it was.

Fingers fist in his hair, tugging at him a little but he doesn’t stop, undoing the guy’s flies and slipping his fingers inside to stroke over his cock, feeling the way he’s already getting hard for him. It was surprising just how desperate people were nowadays to find him decent enough to get them aroused, but he wasn’t complaining, made it easier if they didn’t have to imagine something else. There’s no hesitation when he pulls the guy’s cock out, letting his tongue run over the length and coax him to full hardness.

The guy gasps above him, and Daryl wonders when the hell was the last time the old codger got a good sucking, because the way he was reacting meant it had been a while. One hand on the guy’s hip he uses the other to stroke over him, running his fingers over his length and glancing up to him, knowing that some guys like that. He’s still wearing that stupid fucking hat and watching him like a hawk, his fingers still clenched in Daryl’s hair and before long the guy is dragging him close enough to push his dick against his lips.

Clearly this wasn’t a blow job to linger over, the guy wanted the job done properly and who was he to argue? Opening his mouth he takes him in deep, using his tongue to stroke on the underside and moving back and forth to lick and suck on the head. Beardy bat hat guy moans deeply above him, his hips rocking gently, pushing his cock back and forth into Daryl’s mouth, enjoying every second of it and keeping him at a steady pace. It’s nothing special, all Daryl has to do is lick at the right moments and swallow around the length when he can, letting the old guy push his dick until he’s gagging before pulling back.

It’s sad how easy it is to remember these motions and just allow his body to go through it, ignoring the gag reflex and humming around the cock in his mouth. Fingers clench in their grip, pulling on his hair and he gives a whimper, glancing up when the guy is deep in his mouth and knowing that view drove a lot of guys crazy. Another hand grabs at his hair, tugging him back, yanking him from beardy’s cock until there’s a string of spit from his lips to the head of it and he’s looking up to see the scruffy guy looking excited.

Well this wasn’t exactly a strange thing to have happen, sometimes people just couldn’t wait patiently, but heck if they wanted two at a time then it only made this whole thing quicker. Scruffy guy doesn’t waste anytime waiting, his cock is already pulled out and hard, swollen and he’s eager to drag Daryl close enough to press his lips on the head. When he goes to lick and get the guy started, instead the guy shoves his cock inside of his mouth harshly, making him choke a little before moaning around the length.

Daryl takes a moment to breathe deeply through his nose, getting used to the roughness of this other guy and the way he’s just fucking his mouth like an animal. There’s no technique to this one, it’s all fast thrusts and hitting the right angle, keeping Daryl steady and just fucking his face. Knotting his fingers in the guy’s pants he tries to do what he can to get them there sooner, sucking around his length, pressing his tongue against the heat in his mouth but it seems any kind of feeling on his cock is good enough for scruffy guy.

He’s rough and harsh, fisting at Daryl’s hair, digging in his nails and just thrusting erratically, there’s no thoughts here, it’s all just animal want and need. Daryl lets it happen, keeping his eyes closed and just letting his mouth be used however he wants to use it, sometimes that was just easier. When he’s pulled back he takes in a few deep gasps of air, surprised when he finds himself shoved back in beardy’s direction, scruffy leaving him for the moment to touch his cock himself.

Over the past few times Daryl has learnt not to question what people want and just goes along with it all, moving to take beardy’s dick back into his throat and sucking on it, licking along his length and not minding the gentle endearments being muttered above him. Beardy is gentler, coaxing him rather than pushing him, letting him swallow around him at his own pace, taking him deep and humming around him, sucking on just the head and swiping his tongue over the tip. It seems to be good enough for beardy and Daryl’s not surprised when his hips begin moving a little faster, thrusting deeper against the back of his throat and making him moan around beardy’s length.

When the older man comes hard down his throat he swallows it all like he knows he should, people tended to be more grateful and pay more for that sort of thing and heck, sometimes they even gave stuff just for him. Beardy thrusts back and forth slowly, milking himself dry into Daryl’s mouth before pulling out, his cock slick with spit and leaving a trail of drool and come down his chin. Panting a little Daryl doesn’t give himself time to absorb what he’s just done, instead turning to face scruffy and get the second part done.

Scruffy doesn’t seem in the mood to wait and is shoving into his mouth again, deep and hard, gagging him, making him choke a little and have to hang on to his hips tighter to remember how to breathe properly. It seems the show had been enough for scruffy, making the man groan and grunt above him, thrusting and sighing happily. Preparing himself to swallow Daryl pants loudly when his mouth is suddenly empty, scruffy pulls out, tugs at his own dick and comes over his face, smearing his leaking cock against Daryl’s cheek and leaving him huffing a little in annoyance.

He hates when they do that, but anything goes meant anything goes so who was he to complain? The come clings to his skin, smearing over his face, trickling to his lips and mixing with the taste of beardy’s until he’s looking up at scruffy, licking at the mess as much as he can and seeing how much the man enjoys that view.

Before he can catch his breath properly someone grabs him beneath the arms, yanking him to his feet from behind and practically shoving him forward, slamming him onto the hood of the car and pressing against his back. “My turn now.” Cop growls in his ear, taking no time to grind his hard cock against Daryl’s ass and moves to begin shoving down their pants and underwear. There’s no a lot of grip on the hood of the car and the hot metal burns against his palms in the Georgia sun, making him hiss as he tries to fumble for the bottle of lube in his pocket. It never hurts to be prepared but it does hurt if he isn’t.

Shoving it towards the cop he braces himself when his ass is exposed to the world, glaring at the hood of the car and trying to ignore the sticky smear of come drying on his cheek. Cop laughs, grabbing the lube but not shutting up as he prepares himself, smearing the cold fluid on his own cock and Daryl’s entrance. He shivers at the feeling, knowing that this is the part he can’t deny loving, and fuck even if this isn’t something he should be looking forward to he can’t wait to be filled. “Want me to fuck you huh? Bet you don’t even need any supplies do you? You’re just a needy slut who wants some cock.”

Biting on his lower lip Daryl nods, sometimes people liked to talk dirty to him and who was he to say no when he was spreading his legs wider, glancing over his shoulder with a groan and hard himself? The cop notices and smirks, and when he presses forward, shoving his dick in hard Daryl can’t help but groan loudly at the feeling. It burns as always, a strange feeling he shouldn’t love so much but it’s a good feeling of too much, the strain making him pant and press back for more as the cop moans in his ear.

The hood of the car still burns against his palms but he doesn’t care, bending over it further when the cop moves to grab his hips, his cock shifting in just the right position to hit that spot that makes Daryl gasp. He can’t stop himself from enjoying this part of it, when the cop begins fucking him in earnest, raking his nails over his sides and pressing in deep. Every little twitch of the cock inside of him makes him squirm in need, his cock is already leaking beneath them and he fucking wants this as much as he hates it.

“Yeah fucking take it you slut.” Cop growls in his ear before moving, leaning back to watch as he withdraws his cock almost all the way before shoving in again, making Daryl grunt with each shove and press back at the pressure. It hurts and it’s wonderful at the same time and he has to bite his lip harder to stop from begging for more. “Fuck you’re so tight, could get used to this everyday.”

The thought shouldn’t be so exciting but Daryl whimpers anyway, letting himself be pounded against the hood of the car and gasping when the cop’s fingers curl around his cock. No one usually gives a shit if he comes, so long as they get what they want, but right now he’s too on edge to care if this isn’t how it goes. “Give it all to me.” Cop is panting hard against his back, pressing him flat against the hood until the drying come is pressed against the metal and he can feel the heat of the sun press against it.

Cop fucks him hard, stroking over his cock in the perfect way, swiping his thumb over the tip in the way he loves and fuck he’s trembling in want and need. The familiar feeling begins inside of him and he knows he shouldn’t be thinking of himself, only on if the cop is getting what he wants, but right now he can’t deny how good this feels. “Yeah come on, fucking come for me.” And then the cop bites on his shoulder hard and oh God he is coming and it’s wonderful and wrong all at the same time.

His body jerks in time with each spurt of come, spattering the front of the car and smearing over the cop’s fingers, his muscles all contract and tighten and he can feel the cop groan and press inside of him harder, swearing before he’s coming himself. Daryl groans at the feeling of being filled, able to feel every gush inside of himself and just letting his body collapse on the hood of the car as the cop gives a few last feeble thrusts inside of him.

Panting loudly he can barely see when he opens his eyes, his tongue is still smeared with the other’s come, his ass feels raw from being pounded so hard but right now he couldn’t feel better. Cop pulls out, giving a pat to his back before moving to yank up his pants, leaving Daryl still exposed and panting on the hood of the car. He feels out of it, ashamed and exhilarated all at the same time and it’s not until Merle is beside him, tugging on the strap of his vest top to look at the bite mark that he moves to pull up his pants.

“Hey!” Merle is calling to the cop, standing beside Daryl whilst he trembles, trying to get his shaky fingers to work on his belt and cover himself away from these people now the deal was done. “What did I say about leaving a mark?” His brother sneers, and now the fun part was over Merle meant business, all asshole and wanting of what he was promised. “That’s extra.”

Daryl can’t catch his breath and when the cop steps closer with a smirk on his face he keeps his eyes on the ground, ashamed of what the other man had done to him. Reaching up to wipe at his face he sneers at the feel of come clinging to him, sticky and tacky in the heat on his skin and his tongue. Snatching the water bottle from Merle he’s not exactly careful about their supplies, pouring some on his face and rinsing his mouth out from the taste of what he’d done for them.

“Got a better idea for payment.” The cop is fucking grinning, looking at him and when he licks his lips Daryl doesn’t care that he takes a half a step behind Merle. Their deals had always gone well enough before, but there was always the worry that someone wouldn’t be so willing to hold up their end of the bargain. Merle’s got the rifle cocked and ready to defend them and Daryl lets his hand slide to his knife on his belt just in case. “Join us.”

Well that wasn’t what he expected. Judging by the laugh Merle gives he hadn’t either. His brother lowers the rifle, setting it against his shoulder and leaning against the side of the hood cockily, as if he owned the world right now. Daryl concentrates on making sure there’s no come in his hair. “Now why would we do that?”

“Because we’ve got a camp. Up at the quarry on the hill. There’s fresh water, we’ve got a decent supply of food and you both look like good hunters and therefore a good shot. We could use the extra man power.” The cop explains, looking just as cocky as Merle and watching them both with a shrug. Behind him stands beardy and scruffy, the two of them not exactly looking adverse to the deal going on. “Easier to survive in a group nowadays.”

Daryl knows that’s the truth just as any hunter does. Prey lived in herds for a reason after all and if the guy next to you got eaten instead of yourself, then it was a decent enough plan. He’s never done so well with people, but he’d have Merle and if they had a source of fresh water and food, maybe they could make something of this. Merle looks to him and Daryl gives a shrug at the silent question, knowing he’d just do whatever his brother wanted anyway.

“Merle Dixon.” And his brother is holding out a hand, shaking the cop’s in return with a shit eating grin and a nod. “That’s my baby brother Daryl.”

He doesn’t look up nor hold out a hand, he figures really he’s done enough of an introduction already to all of them. Instead he retreats to their truck, slamming the door behind himself and wondering if Merle’s making more deals without his knowledge. Sure maybe joining a group would work out better for them in the end but it was still people they didn’t know, that put him on edge.

Wincing a little he squirms in his seat, ending up slouching with his arms folded when Merle finally joins him, starting up the now working truck and following the vehicles of the three men before them. “Guy with the bad hat is called Dale, other is Jim and your new boyfriend is called Shane.”

Daryl sneers at that, reaching out to smack half heartedly at his brother. “Fuck off Merle, he ain’t my boyfriend.” His ass twinges a little when he moves and he bites his lip to stifle a wince of pain, not wanting to let Merle see.

“Oh really?” Course Merle notices and drags him closer, letting him lean against his side and take the weight off the painful area. “Well you seemed to be really enjoying his company.”

He huffs a little but doesn’t pull away, wiping at his mouth again just to be sure he got himself cleaned off properly before meeting the rest of this group. Chewing on his thumb he keeps his voice quiet, honest and even as he speaks. “Ain’t doing it again Merle, I’m done with it.”

Merle nods solemnly, using the same voice he does when they’ve had this conversation before. “We stick with these people you don’t have to do it again baby brother. I promise you that, that’s the last time.” He’s heard it all before, but this time he’s just praying it’ll be true.

“Swear Merle.” Because it was stupid and childish but somehow it made it stronger if Merle swore on it.

His brother snorts out a laugh, not mocking but just probably remembering all the times he’d had to do this when they were younger. “I swear on mom’s grave.”

Rolling his eyes Daryl shoves at him a little. “Swear on something you give a shit about.” Because they both knew what Merle had thought about their mother.

“I swear on my left nut you don’t got to do it no more Daryl.”

It’s good enough for him and with a nod he settles back against Merle, lazily watching the world go by outside. “You know if I do I’m taking the left nut.” He mumbles, wondering if he could get Merle to cross his heart instead.

Merle smirks and gives a chuckle, glancing over to him as they drive and reaching out to drape an arm over his shoulders. For a moment Daryl actually believes him this time, but then he had all the other times too and look what had happened with them. Still if he had to go through it again maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, especially if it was with that cop again. He could do that, if he had to do it to keep them safe and in the group. He had no doubt Merle would do something dumb and risk them getting kicked out and he’d have to save their asses again.

Still, Merle had swore on his left nut, so maybe it would stand this time.


End file.
